


Upset Stomach

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Caring Mickey, M/M, Sick Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: "Want some more water?”“If I drink any more water, I’m gonna puke.”





	

Ian sat up suddenly, breathing slowly and steadily like if he just concentrated enough on the in and out of air into his lungs, his stomach would forget all its troubles.

But it didn’t, and he was just feeling lightheaded. He sighed, then swallowed for good measure.

Mickey sat up too, watching him. “Want some more water?”

Ian sighed again and shook his head. “If I drink any more water, I’m gonna puke.”

Mickey sort of laughed, but ended up just placing a hand on Ian’s back. He rubbed circles into it then grabbed his shoulder. He pulled him back down where he was lying half on Mickey and half on his own pillow.

“I just wish it would happen already if it’s gonna fucking happen. The throwing up isn’t the problem, it’s the will-I-won’t-I lead up,” Ian explained, turning his head up to look at Mickey.

Mickey nodded in agreement, as he took Ian’s hand and played with his fingers. He locked and unlocked them from his, wishing he could do more.

Ian moaned, as his stomach made an uncomfortable roll. “It was just one cocktail,” he whined, pressing his face into Mickey’s chest.

Mickey kissed his forehead. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still up because I can’t sleep because I had a cocktail and a half and I weigh ~95 lbs and my liver doesn’t process alcohol that well and I feel sick and I’m afraid to puke,but enjoy this fic of lightweight Ian on meds and Mickey just being in bed with him like shh bby


End file.
